The monitoring and reporting of performance of execution of database query programs (e.g., structured query language (SQL) programs) can be valuable, but can also be resource-intensive. In particular, the resources consumed in monitoring highly efficient database query programs can be relatively high compared with the resources consumed in actually executing the highly efficient database query programs. Some known database query program performance monitors control the beginning and end of each execution of a database query program in order to collect information about the performance of the database query program during that execution. In some cases, the overhead of this collection process can outweigh the value of the information provided from the monitoring. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.